The Zoo
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Castiel has a mission. Cuddle a koala.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

The Zoo

**Summary**

Castiel has a mission. Cuddle a koala.

**.**

"So... you're telling me you woke me up at one in the morning to transport me to Australia just to visit the zoo and cuddle a koala?" Dean asked a slice of apple pie in his hand. He took an eager bite out of it then looked at Castiel.

The angel was busy looking at a piece of paper, but was having difficulty understanding it. There were pictures of bizarre animals and weird pictures of what were apparently buildings. He glanced up and looked at the main entrance gate. It didn't look anything like it did in the picture. "I don't understand this," Castiel said, glancing back down at the paper.

"Give it here," Dean said, holding his hand out.

Castiel didn't budge. His hands gripped the paper tightly. "There are pictures of animals on here, but I don't see them anywhere."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's because we're meant to follow the map to find them in their enclosures," he explained. He moved closer and peered at the map. "Now, if we go right we can find the koalas. Kangaroos are on the right."

Castiel still didn't understand, but he trusted Dean. "I want to see the koalas." He had heard koalas were cuddly and cute.

"Alright, follow me." Dean led Castiel towards the koalas' area, navigating his way through a crowd of eager young kids and frantic mothers. One of the mothers was comforting a crying daughter. Dean averted his gaze and looked at Castiel. The angel was still fascinated by the map. "Do you want to feed the kangaroos later?"

Castiel looked up from the map. "What's a kangaroo?"

"It's a weird animal that bounces around on two legs," he said.

"Like a human?"

Dean shook his head. "They have tails... and humans don't bounce. You'll see for yourself when we get there, but let's just focus on the koalas first." Despite himself, he couldn't help but grin at the confusion on Castiel's face. This truly was a unique experience for the angel. "It's a shame Sam isn't here." His brother was sick.

Castiel's expression was serious. "Sam is sick."

"With the common cold," Dean commented. "I can't believe you angels can't cure that."

"_I can't, _but other angels in my garrison can," Castiel explained in a hurt voice. "Each angel has a special ability that makes him or her different from the rest," he added.

"Yours must be the ability to teleport and bring travellers along for the ride," Dean joked. Castiel gave him a dead panned expression not amused by his attempt. "I'm sorry, geez. I thought you would've developed a sense of humour by now," he mumbled.

"KOALAS!" Castiel shouted. He pointed to a big cage where three koalas were currently eating on a tree. He wanted to teleport himself there, but Dean told him that would not be a good idea in a public place with lots of people. So he ran... awkwardly. Now he understood why angels had the power to teleport – human legs were just too unstable. He reached the cage and gawked at the koalas, completely mesmerized by the adorable grey marsupials. "Can I have one?" he asked as Dean reached his side.

"You can't just take it Cas," Dean said, sighing. "I'll buy you a toy later, how about that? Then you'll have a koala to keep." A young girl looked at Dean then at Castiel, then back to Dean again, a smirk on her face. Dean had a feeling he knew what the girl was thinking. She was mocking him. He glared. "It's not funny, kid. He's a special child." The girl frowned and backed away from Dean, before bolting into a run. Probably to go and cry to her mother, Dean thought.

Castiel tugged on Dean's sleeve. "I want to hold the koala."

Dean searched for a zookeeper. He knew zoos had photo opportunities with certain animals. He continued to look around then found a female zookeeper cradling a koala in her arms. He nudged Castiel. "Over there. There's your koala." He led Castiel towards the woman and stood in front of her, hoping she'd get the idea.

She did. "Would you like to hold the koala?"

Dean pointed to Castiel. "He would."

The woman handed the koala to Castiel carefully ensuring the animal was secure in his arms. Castiel grinned at the koala, completely mesmerized by the cuteness of the creature. He tickled it on the belly and laughed as the koala tried to swat him in the nose. The woman also smiled then looked at Dean. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Dean blinked. What? "No, he's my friend," he said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. Stammering would only confirm her question. Why did everyone think it was weird two adult men were hanging out together at the zoo? He had seen the looks the mothers had given him.

"Dean, take a photo!" Castiel urged looking down at the camera around Dean's neck.

The woman held her hand out. "I'll take a photo of you both." Dean couldn't say no to a woman. He removed the camera and gave it the keeper and stood next to Castiel. He forced a smile and she took the photo. "Good photo!" she said, handing the camera back then took the koala from Castiel and walked away.

"Can we buy a koala toy now?"

Dean nodded. "Sure thing." Good thing he had remembered to take Sam's wallet. He led the way to one of the many souvenir stalls. Once inside, he searched for a toy koala.

"Over here Dean!"

The angel was way too excited over this, but Dean had to admit – he looked adorable. His eyes were shining with mirth and his arms trembled with joy. He pointed to the biggest stuffed koala and jumped up and down. "This one Dean!"

Dean looked at it. It was huge, almost half his height. He picked it up and looked at the price tag. "Thirty five dollars." A bit expensive, but it wasn't his money anyway.

"Please Dean," Castiel pleaded.

"I'll buy it." Dean trudged over to the counter and paid for the giant koala. Once he had paid, he handed it to Castiel who grabbed it.

"That was fun! Thanks Dean!" Castiel said, cuddling the toy koala.

Dean smiled. "Can you teleport us back to our motel now?" Having an angel as a friend did have its benefits. No airfare tickets. Castiel placed the koala under his right arm and then placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. In a flash, Dean found himself back in the motel. Sam was still asleep sniffing. He went to his bed, collapsed and fell asleep, a soft smile on his face. Today had been a good day.

.

Not the greatest piece, but I had a random moment of inspiration and wanted to write it down. As always, reviews much appreciated.


End file.
